


desire

by asagirigen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Look at those dumbass tags., Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, lesbians.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagirigen/pseuds/asagirigen
Summary: "It's not fair," Gen whines, latching onto Senku's arm. "Senku-chaaaan." She leans her head on the scientist's shoulder, muttering something or other. Senku sighs, setting down the beaker she's holding."What, Gen?" She looks over at Gen with a sigh. Gen has her arms wrapped around Senku's arm."Isn't it obvious!" Gen says, and points directly at Senku's chest. "It's just unreasonable for a scientist to have a chest that big! You aren't even using them properly!"Senku stares, completely deadpan. "What?"
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> (smacks my knee) no manga spoilers, but it does take place kiiiinda past where the anime is, probably chapter..... hundred-somethin'. eh, it's 5am, don't worry too hard about it. also! brief warning for a disscusion about the concept of virginity, i don't know if that bothers anyone, but if it does, just a heads up! stay safe out there folks
> 
> also, it's cisswap/genderswap, but i didn't change the names because idk, it's so hard to get into fic if the characters have different names... for me, at least. plus i didn't wanna think of them..... it's fine..... totally fine, right? lol
> 
> well, enjoy!

"It's not _fair,_ " Gen whines, latching onto Senku's arm. "Senku-chaaaan." She leans her head on the scientist's shoulder, muttering something or other. Senku sighs, setting down the beaker she's holding.

"What, Gen?" She looks over at Gen with a sigh. Gen has her arms wrapped around Senku's arm. 

"Isn't it obvious!" Gen says, and points directly at Senku's chest. "It's just _unreasonable_ for a scientist to have a chest that big! You aren't even using them properly!"

Senku stares, completely deadpan. "What?"

What did that have to do with _anything?_

"You always wear such high collars but you definitely have a ton of cleavage you're hiding! Senku-chan's chest is too unreasonably nice! It's sooooo not fair!"

"Well, sorry." Senku replies, returning back to the beakers. "Don't really know what you want me to do about that. Breast implants aren't really high on the priority list, Mentalist."

"Hey, I resent that comment!" Gen pouts, squeezing closer to Senku. Her chest presses against Senku's arms but the scientist doesn't seem to care all that much. Damn. A-cup angst, really! Though expecting _Senku_ of all people to be tempted by Gen's chest was… yeah. Not gonna happen… Well, who knows. "Senku-chan!"

"What?" She asks, eyebrows furrowing, clearly irritated. Gen plays up her best puppy dog eyes, and Senku pauses, and sighs. "What is it, Gen?"

The corners of Gen's lips turn up and she giggles, reaching out to poke Senku's left breast. "Senku-chan… I want to touch your chest!" 

Senku stares at her, mouth agape. A few seconds pass, in complete dead silence. Eventually she coughs, clearing her throat, and then shrugs. "Sure? Though I don't really understand why."

"Well~ I guess Senku-chan wouldn't know this, but it feels waaaaay different to touch a small chest versus a big chest. It's just a new experience! And I want to."

The scientist shakes her head, setting down the beaker once more. "I think saying you wanted to is fine enough, Mentalist. You don't need to make excuses. Go ahead, I guess." Senku looks a little bit like she still doesn't understand _why_ Gen wanted to touch her so badly, which is fine. 

Gen wasn't lying, per say. She _did_ just want to touch Senku's chest. Nothing weird about it! Probably. Her chest _did_ look super soft… and since she'd gotten Senku's permission, it was totally fine!

And, well, maybe Gen felt the teeeeniest bit of attraction to Senku--and, yeah, she'd confessed it before, on Senku's birthday, with the telescope and observatory--but who's to say Gen's repressed lesbian feelings towards Senku had anything to do with it! Of course not! It was pure curiosity about how soft the other woman's breasts were! That's all. Yup.

But Gen still feels a little bit too warm as she reaches out for Senku's chest. It feels like a bead of sweat dripped down her neck. Wow, it's suddenly super hot in here. Wasn't it barely spring? It should _not_ be this warm. Her hand hovers over Senku's right breast and she hesitates. 

Senku sighs, grabbing Gen's hand and pressing it against her chest. "Hurry up, Gen. I have other things to be doing."

Gen's startled by the softness and warmth of Senku's chest. The mentalist feels her face start to burn. "R-right. Yeah. I won't take too long, Senku-chan~"

Soft… it's soft, which Gen expected. She's not wearing a bra. Probably because Senku hadn't found it a priority to make, in this Stone World? Her hands fondle the scientist's breast carefully, gently, like Senku's something that might shatter and break.

"You're not wearing a bra?" Gen comments, more of a statement than a question.

Even though Gen's touching her, Senku's expression remains flat. Looking unruffled, she nods her head. "I'm not all that good at making shit like that. I'll wait until I see Yuzuriha again. It's not like it's super necessary, anyways." 

Gen hums, continuing. Senku's chest is _really_ soft. If Gen had to guess, she'd probably say the scientist was a D cup or so. Senku's breast just barely fits Gen's hands. 

She's so focused on touching Senku, that Gen doesn't notice that the other woman's breathing has gotten a little bit heavier. What Gen _does_ notice, though, is that Senku's nipples have gotten hard.

Her finger lightly brushes against Senku's nipple, and the scientist flinches slightly. 

"Eh? Are you okay, Senku-chan?"

"Mm," She replies. "Fine. Just…" Senku pauses, and turns her face away. Gen realizes that the tips of her ears have turned cherry red.

Huh.

Seeing Senku embarrassed like that makes Gen feel a very specific way. She glances behind herself, making sure the door's shut. It is.

Good.

"Senku-chan," Gen whispers, voice soft enough to seem like it could blow away with the spring wind. She cups Senku's breast in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, thumbing her nipple. "Does it feel good…?"

Senku gives a quiet gasp as Gen touches her. It takes a second for her to respond, but eventually she does. Quietly. "I guess."

"You guess?" Gen asks, a small smile making its way on her face. "You aren't sure? Should I touch you more then, Senku-chan? So you can be sure whether it feels good or not?"

Gen steps closer, and Senku's back presses against the table she was working at. Gen's taller than her--tall for a girl, too, and she drops her hands, instead letting them fall on Senku's hips.

"Senku-chan?" Gen asks again. "If you tell me to stop, I will."

Senku keeps eye contact, her hands curling against the edge of the desk. Her breathing is still slightly heavy. Instead of speaking, she grabs Gen's hand and places it on her chest. Her ears are still red, but this time her face has gotten darker to match.

"Cute…" Gen grins, and continues to touch Senku's chest. "Senku-chan, can I…" She tugs at the leather fabric that adorns the scientist's body. Senku nods.

Given permission, Gen undoes the ties wrapped around Senku's waist, setting all the pouches and strings on the table near them. She thumbs at the middle of Senku's tunic, and tugs it open. The fabric parts, and more and more of Senku's skin becomes visible. 

Gen pulls it down to her shoulders, revealing all of Senku's chest. Her breasts curved slightly upwards and her nipples were a lovely shade of brownish pink. 

"No fair…" Gen mutters, taking Senku's breasts into her hands again. "Senku-chan, you're too cute, you know? Leave some for the rest of us! You have brains, you don't need beauty, too!"

Senku laughs. "You're really heaping on the flattery, Mentalist. You aren't planning anything, are you?"

"Me? Planning something?" Gen gasps, mock-offended. "Why I _never._ How could you say such a thing, Senku-chan!"

"Easily." Senku replies, with a grin. There's a flicker of hesitation before she pulls Gen in closer. Gen smiles widely at this. "What? Stop making that face. It's creepy."

"It's called a _smile_ , Senku-chan. You should try it. I bet it'd look nice on you. Although," Gen pauses, surveying Senku's appearance. Her clothes are slipped off in the most tantalizing way possible, and Senku's shoulders have turned a delightful shade of red. "You look plenty good like this."

"Lots of flattery." Senku repeats, and Gen lets out a small giggle.

"Maybe I do have something planned, Senku-chan. But you already know, right?"

Senku raises an eyebrow and Gen tuts.

"Were you too distracted by my dexterous fingers? We were going to make sure if this felt good or not, remember? Me touching your chest like this." 

"Ah," She blinks. "Yeah."

Was that disappointment Gen heard in her voice? The mentalist feels herself perk up. She gives Senku's chest another squeeze, running her fingernails against the other woman's skin. Senku gasps, quiet and breathy. Gen wants more of that sound. 

"What's this, Senku-chan? You sounded a little disappointed just now. Was there something else you wanted?" She runs her finger nails down Senku's sides, applying just a _little_ more pressure than necessary. This elicits another gasp, and Gen thinks Senku might just like being touched like that.

Senku keens with Gen's touch, moving in closer. Gen's hands travel further, brushing against her ribs, her stomach, her belly button… her fingernails gently graze against Senku's hip bones and run down her thighs.

Senku's breathing gets heavier. "Gen…" She says, voice soft. She grinds against Gen's hand, trying to get it closer to where she wants it. Gen sees this, notices it, realizes it, and doesn't let her have it. She pulls her hand a distance away and Senku frowns.

"What is it, Senku-chan~?" She hums, looking outright delighted. "You're pouting, you know?" 

"Shut up, Mentalist." Senku mutters, still pouting. "Why are you like this?"

"I'm a _mentalist_ , Senku-chan." Gen replies, sing-song. She runs her fingers close to Senku's thighs, watching as the other woman holds her breath. "I have to be like this. Why, does it bother you? Or maybe…" Gen pauses, her fingers crawling up Senku's thighs, stopping just below her underwear.

Senku's jaw is clenched. Her face is red. She looks frustrated and Gen absolutely _adores_ the sight. "I really don't like you sometimes."

"Aww, I'm _hurt_." Gen laughs. She leans in close, lips grazing against Senku's ear as the other woman gasps. "Senku-chan… if you want something, you should ask for it properly, you know…"

Senku's frown deepens. She looks away, muttering under her breath, probably something along the lines of _shitty fucking mentalists._

"C'mon, Senku-chan." Gen whispers. "Do you want it?"

The scientist's self control snaps. "Hurry up and touch me already, Gen." 

Gen giggles, laughter melodic and almost angelic. She obliges to Senku's request and runs her fingers against the other woman's underwear, feeling the wetness that soaked through. 

"You're already pretty wet, Senku-chan… maybe me touching your chest felt good after all?" 

"Mmn," Senku replies, eyes half lidded as she grinds against Gen's fingers. "Maybe."

Gen laughs again, and pushes Senku back a little bit. "Can the desk support your weight?"

A pause. Gen can almost see the equations going through Senku's head, but eventually she nods. "Yeah. It should. I don't really weigh that much as-is."

"Mmm, I see." Gen guides Senku into sitting on the desk, legs open. Gen stands in the middle, arms pressing against the wood of the desk. She leans in closer, their noses just barely touching. "Hey, Senku-chan. Can I kiss you?"

For just a second, it feels like time has stopped. Like they were the only two in the world. Like everything orbited around them.

"Yes."

Their lips meet. 

_Senku-chan's lips are really soft,_ Gen finds herself thinking. She's not quite sure who opens their mouth first, but suddenly their tongues are pressing up against one another. Gen's trying to figure out just what Senku tastes like as she kisses the other woman with as much passion as she can muster.

It feels like electricity coursing through their veins as they touch one another.

Gen pulls away, and Senku reaches out, gripping the fabric of her clothes, drawing her back in. The mentalist smiles, leaning in to kiss Senku on the lips again.

And then she presses a kiss to Senku's neck, looking up at the scientist to examine her reactions. Gen kisses her neck again, listening carefully as Senku sighs softly. Gently, she bites down on the other woman's neck, sucking at the skin.

A small moan falls from Senku's lips and Gen is struck with the strongest desire she's ever felt in her whole fucking _life._ She needs to hear more of that. She needs to hear Senku moan like that again, she _needs_ to have the scientist underneath her, trembling and shaking from her touch--

Gen bites down again, rougher this time. She leaves an equal amount of kisses and bruises on Senku's skin, dark purple fused with a deep red coating her skin. "Are you okay, Senku-chan?" 

Senku nods her head, hands clenching into fists around the fabric of Gen's clothes. "Keep going." It's less of a request and more of a demand but Gen certainly doesn't _mind_ it. 

Gen glances at the marks she'd left behind. They'd all be easily covered by the fabric of Senku's usual clothes… feeling devious, feeling dark, feeling devilish, Gen dives in again, biting down and sucking at the skin on Senku's neck. 

High up, where her collar couldn't cover. It was a little bit selfish on Gen's part, really, but who could blame her? Senku was brilliant, the savior of the stone world, the chief of Ishigami village--yeah, she could be a condescending, forceful, know-it-all, bossy jerk, but all things considered, Senku was loved by just about everyone in the village. 

If Gen wanted to mark her territory just a little bit, then, well, that's completely understandable, isn't it?

Her hands run across Senku's panties again, pressing up against her still clothed clit. Senku gasps, bucking into Gen's touch. 

"Senku-chan," Gen says, tugging at the scientist's underwear as she sinks down onto her knees. "I'm gonna… _try_ something. If you don't like it, or if you want me to stop, tell me, okay?"

"Okay." Senku replies, watching as Gen gets on her knees. The woman slips her fingers underneath the sides of Senku's panties. The scientist feels herself holding her breath.

"Can I take these off?" 

"Okay."

 _A woman of few words,_ Gen thinks to herself with a smile as she pulls off Senku's underwear, gently tugging them all the way off. She folds them and places them off to the side. "Can you scoot a little bit closer? To the edge of the desk."

Senku complies, her eyes half lidded. It seems like she's aware of what Gen's about to do. Heat swirls in the mentalist's stomach, seeing Senku with that erotic expression on her face. 

Gen places a gentle hand on both of Senku's thighs, spreading them open. She looks up at Senku with a smile, staring deeply into those piercing ruby-red eyes. 

Without a shred of hesitation, Gen leans in to press a kiss against Senku's clit. She carefully examines the scientist's reactions as she starts to press kisses against Senku's thighs.

Gen gently bites down on the soft skin of the scientist's thighs. Senku's hand finds its way in the mentalist's hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Gen feels herself grin. _Senku-chan's trying to tell me to hurry it up, huh…_

So she does, licking a stripe up Senku, from her entrance to her clit. Observing her reactions, Gen decides to pool up the saliva in her mouth and press her tongue inside of Senku.

The woman jolts, grip on Gen's hair tightening as she moans. Her eyes are squeezed shut and the hand that isn't in Gen's hair is covering her mouth, stifling the noises that slip out.

Gen shamelessly fucks Senku with her tongue, eyes closing as she focuses on how Senku tastes. Gen's tongue was pretty long, freakishly long, even. Senku had always scoffed, saying it was befitting of the silver tongued mentalist to have such a long tongue, but right now she didn't seem to have any complaints. 

Senku's hips jerk as she grinds against Gen's face. There's sweat dripping down her cheeks and her face is red. A moan spills out of her mouth as Gen presses in deeper with her tongue.

Gen adjusts her position, pressing Senku's leg down against the table. She grinds her pointer finger against Senku's clit, watching as she twitches and moans. Gen's hand kinda hurts at this angle but Senku was definitely enjoying herself, so it felt worth it.

Senku says something that Gen can't quite hear. She's speaking too softly, and covering her mouth as she speaks. Gen stops, looking up at her. 

She licks her lips, wiping the precum off her face. "Senku-chan, are you okay? Did you say something?"

No response. Senku's covering her face with her hands. Gen snorts and stands, leaning in close. 

"What is it, Senku-chan?" She runs her fingers up the length of Senku's arm, gently entwining their hands. "Are you okay?" Gen can't help the concern that slips into her voice.

Despite how she acted, Gen knew that Senku did have feelings, and emotions. She just pushed them down, or pushed them away if they were inconvenient, or if she felt like they were a waste of time.

"I'm okay." Senku says, trying to keep her expression flat, but her red cheeks give away the truth.

"Hmm~" Gen hums, squeezing her hand affectionately. "Did you say something earlier? Sorry, I couldn't hear you from all the way up there. I was kinda busy, and you were covering your face, too…" With her free hand, Gen cups Senku's cheek.

She mumbles something. 

"Didn't quite catch that, Senku-chan. One more time, pretty please~?"

Senku looks slightly irritated and definitely embarrassed, but eventually she opens her mouth. "I said _deeper._ " 

"Oh?" Gen asks, staring into the ruby red gaze in front of her eyes. "You want it deeper, Senku-chan?" 

"That's what I said." Senku replies, completely deadpan. That's endearing in its own way, really… 

Gen laughs, kissing Senku's cheek. "I can do that. Is doing it with my fingers okay, Senku-chan? My tongue may be long but I'm pretty sure I can reach deeper with my fingers."

"It's okay." Senku replies. Her gaze shifts to a shelf in the room, and Gen follows her line of sight. "The lube I made from coconut oil is on that shelf."

"Oho~ I see, Senku-chan." Gen pulls away, somewhat reluctantly letting go of Senku's hand as she walks over to the shelf. The scientist points out the right one, and Gen returns with it in hand. "You like it wet and messy, huh?"

"Maybe." Senku replies, the corners of her lips turning up. "Is that okay with you, Gen?"

Gen doesn't miss the flicker of care and concern in Senku's voice. It makes her heart leap. It feels like her heart is swelling, sped up and warm. Gen smiles. A real, genuine smile, born from happiness and affection. "It's _more_ than okay, Senku-chan…~"

She uncorks it, the satisfying pop echoing around the room. Gen dips her fingers into the liquid--it's smooth and silky with barely any fragrance. Senku watches her as she does this, shifting slightly.

She's obviously turned on. Gen wonders just how long Senku could be kept waiting like this, but decides to tuck that idea away for later. 

"Hey," Senku mutters, reaching out for Gen. "You should take your robe off, at least. It'll stain."

Gen gasps, feeling herself startle and jolt as she carefully shimmies off her purple robe. "Oh my _god,_ Senku-chan! You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

Senku laughs, completely amused watching Gen hurriedly drop the robe to the ground. "I could have. Didn't feel like it, though. Maybe I got distracted."

Gen shakes her head. "You scientists are always so ridiculous." She tries to sound disappointed, but the amusement shines through. The lube slides down Gen's fingers, and she moves closer, back in between Senku's legs.

"Gen." She calls, and Gen looks up. Senku's gesturing her closer. 

The mentalist gets the message, a grin spreading on her face as she presses her lips to Senku's. As they kiss, Gen slowly snakes her fingers towards Senku's entrance. She's dripping--and Gen's willing to bet it's not _just_ her saliva.

She's very gentle, pressing the very tip of her pointer finger in, gauging Senku's reactions. It's hot and wet inside of her. It's not tight-tight--because Senku's turned on, wet enough for her to accept Gen's fingers with little resistance, but Gen realizes something she hadn't thought of before. 

"Senku-chan, are you a virgin?" 

The scientist blinks at her, before eventually nodding. "Yeah?"

"Oh." Gen says, feeling a really weird feeling whirl up in her chest. That's to be expected, actually. Even though she's cute, it's not surprising that Senku's a virgin on account of being a huge fucking nerd, and the fact that she seemed the type to reject any sort of romantic or sexual advances in favor of making googly eyes at a half-filled beaker filled with whatever liquid Senku was focused on that day.

"Gen," Senku asks. "You good there?"

Sure, the concept of "first times" or whatever was kind of outdated at this point--Gen still felt they had a little bit of meaning, in some stupid, special, romantic mentalist way. Senku would probably find it dumb, how happy Gen felt upon the realization that _she_ was the scientist's first time.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay, Senku-chan!" She replies, trying to lift her cheery facade back up. It was a weird feeling that made her feel happy and guilty at the same time. Gen was taking Senku's first time, but was that really okay? 

Well, Senku seemed to enjoy it, and she hadn't once said stop, she'd only ever egged Gen to continue, but--what if, what if…

"Hey, Mentalist." Senku reaches out, placing both of her hands on the woman's face. "Gen. What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing'. I'm no mentalist, but I am a _scientist_. I can tell when something's wrong. What is it?"

"You're picking on _feelings_? Haha, am I rubbing off on you, Senku-chan?" Gen jokes, trying to keep things light hearted. Senku shoots her an unamused glare and Gen sighs. "I… Senku-chan, you might find this stupid, but…" Gen pauses, biting her lip, finding it hard to continue. 

What if she actually _did_ pressure Senku into this? What if it's actually not okay? Gen knew people and their emotions better than _anyone_ , and she could read them like the back of her hand but she couldn't help but worry. She didn't ever, _ever_ want to somehow… to somehow...

...To somehow hurt Senku.

"I mean, maybe." Senku says, completely deadpan, again. "If it's some mentalist shit then I might find it stupid. But you won't really know if you don't tell me, so tell me. What's wrong, Gen?" Her hands play with Gen's hair, stroking the black and white strands.

Gen rests her head on Senku's lap, frowning. "Somehow that's encouraging. You should work on your delivery, though. If I was a slightly more sensitive person I might have cried at that, you know~?"

Senku sighs. Gen continues.

"I just… I guess it's sorta stupid, the concept of a first time? There's been a loooooot of stuff, like, where someone's first time really matters to them, y'know? Like, it should be with someone you--you know." _Love._ The word hangs off her tongue, but doesn't make it's way into the air. Gen clears her throat. "People can sometimes pitch a fuss if they find out they're not getting someone's first time, Senku-chan."

"And your point is?"

"I--well, it's just…" Gen pauses, trying to find the words. It's silly. All the words in the world and yet, right here, right now, she could barely string a sentence together. "I don't want you to feel pressured or forced to do anything with me if you don't want to, Senku. Especially if it's your first time, I wouldn't want a…" The next words sting, even coming from Gen's own mouth.

"...Future partner of yours to be… upset about it." Another pause. "Though I guess you wouldn't care about what your partner thinks about virginity, huh? You really don't seem like the type. I guess--I guess I'm just sorry if it feels like I forced you into this or anything."

Senku stares at Gen, even when the mentalist breaks eye contact, staring at the ground, ashamed. There's a long, long stretch of silence. Gen wonders if Senku would tell her to leave. Maybe. Maybe not. Was Senku really the type to do that?

"Gen, look at me." 

She doesn't want to. Senku sighs, and tilts Gen's head up so that they're making eye contact again.

"You didn't force me into this. If I didn't want it, I would have said no. I wouldn't have _let_ you touch me, and I wouldn't have pointed out the lube. And, about the future partner thing or whatever…" She pauses, a flash of shyness crossing her face. "It's… not really like… I, well…"

Gen stares at her, blinking away the tears that had been welling in her eyes this whole time. "Senku-chan?"

"F-For future partners, well…" Her face is getting red. Was emotional vulnerability Senku's weak point, or something? "...It's fine, really."

Gently, Gen snuggles into Senku's touch, the hand still cradling the mentalist's face. "Okay. Are you sure?"

A small, soft smile adorns Senku's features, and Gen's heart leaps. "I'm sure, Gen."

She leans in to wrap her arms around Senku, squeezing her tightly, feeling her warmth. Gen, with her face buried in the crook of Senku's neck, speaks quietly. "You're sure you want this, Senku-chan? Are you okay with--"

Senku presses a kiss to Gen's cheek. " _Yes._ I'm sure, Gen. I want…" With their faces so close, Gen can feel the way Senku's cheeks heat up. Her next words come out quiet, in a voice just above a whisper. "I want this. I want you."

"Senku-chan…" Gen turns her head, pressing a kiss to Senku's lips. "Senku-chan, I… I really like you."

She'd said it before. But right here, right now, she couldn't help the urge to say it again.

The scientist's lips turn up. Gen dips her fingers into the coconut oil based lube again, the liquid spilling down her fingers, falling in droplets on Senku's thighs.

"I know, Mentalist." Senku says, cheekily, with a grin.

Gen pouts, filling her cheeks with air. "You're such a meanie, Senku-chan. Don't you know this is when you should say it back?" 

"I know, I know." Senku pokes the tip of Gen's nose, her smile wide and beaming. "I just wanted to see how long I could make you wait until you started complaining."

Seems like they have something in common, then.

Senku leans in, pulling Gen closer for a soft kiss. Her ruby eyes shine like priceless gems in the setting sun that peered through the closed windows of the observatory. She cups Gen's cheek in her hand.

"I like you too, Gen."

**Author's Note:**

> me, finally catching up to the manga and finishing the anime: ah, yes, i will write gensen, and it will be amazing. i shall grace the dr. stone tag on ao3 with my presence, and--  
> me, an predictable, idiot lesbian: (writes idiot lesbian gensens instead)  
> me, staring at my google docs: ah, shit, well, that happened. sure. whatever
> 
> anyways. tsundere senku (any gender) is best senku, is canon senku. thank you for coming to my tedtalk. tsundere senku paired with a Vaguely Anxious gen is top tier. i like to think that, no matter the gender, senku would be pretty upfront about Romantic Feelings if he felt them, but he probably wouldn't say anything unless it became relevant, somehow. gen's just a mess (best boy) (a mess, but still best boy)
> 
> god. i am so invested in their relationship. what the fuck is with gen just straight up confessing his feelings for senku in front of everyone. what the fuck, dude. who does that. 11/10 romance but holy shit, gen
> 
> fuckin, (gen voice) senku-chan~. what the fuck. this ship. jesus fucking christ. i'll write more, i promise, and maybe it'll be lesbians, maybe it won't. i have some more ideas so Please look forward to me just, vomiting all my gensen feelings onto google docs and slapping it on ao3 like it's god's prized creation (it is, if in this context, i am god,)
> 
> i also might right a second chapter to this where they like, you know, don't start crying and having a Feelings Moment right in the middle of sex. actually that's just how it is sometimes, though. whatever. right. okay, anyways.
> 
> its still shitfuck am (5am, i know. author is not the brightest bulb in the bin sometimes) so i'm ending this (absolutely chaotic) authors note here. i hope you enjoyed, and if you DID, feel free to leave a kudo, scream at me in the comments, or shout praises for my writing from the rooftops. or, you know, like twitter or something. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! :D
> 
> ps: i know WHY, but why the fuck is gen so in love with senku. what the shit


End file.
